


The Four Reluctant Marauders

by pennedgalaxyarchive (pennedgalaxy)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennedgalaxy/pseuds/pennedgalaxyarchive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jim Gordon began his education at Gotham School of Witchcraft and Wizardry he hadn't expected for the school to hide a dark secret, he hadn't expected to make many friends, fall in love or save a life.</p><p>He most certainly hadn't expected to get involved in a murder mystery that would challenge everything he had ever known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Year, Part 1

The first time James Gordon met Harvey Bullock they had been eleven years old and it had been a cloudy Monday morning in Metropolis. The Big Apricot was as busy as it could be and Jim had only just managed to get to the subway station unscathed, the trek to the station had been a long and arduous journey, even with his mom carrying the rest of his bags.

The drive to the station had been only made more difficult by the acquisition of a familiar. Jim held in his arms a metal cage and inside of it was his owl, Icarus. The majestic bird screeched and flapped around as they walked, it was really quite disconcerting.

Still, a part of him was decidedly confused about how he was going to find the mysterious Lane 2 ½, his dad had been the one with all the magical know how and he had been gone for a while and the dead could hardly give directions, could they?

Luckily enough for him he had an adequate idea of how to spot the inconsistencies in a concealment charm.

“Oh, Jim.” His mother cooed, tucking in his collar. “Your dad would be so proud of you.”

Jim blushed and smiled somewhat sadly at her in response. “I hope so.” He shifted on his feet, put the bird cage down and put his hands inside his pockets.

She smiled softly at him and enveloped him a hug. “I wish I’d brought my camera! But it was probably for the best, we don’t want to draw too much attention.”

Suddenly a loud meowing noise caught their attention and their heads snapped towards where the sound had come from. Standing not too far away from them was another boy; he was dressed in a pair of brown corduroy trousers, a red sweater and atop his wavy brunet hair was an old hazel coloured fedora that was far too big him, his blue eyes just barely peeked out from underneath it.

“Shut it, Hobbes.” The boy hissed, shaking the cat carrier a little. “You’ll be outta there soon, mate.”

At this the boy’s mother laughed awkwardly. “Harvey.” She sighed. “I’m sorry that George couldn’t be here.”

The other boy, Harvey, waved it off with a dismissive hand.  “I know how it is Mom, Pop’s gotta work a case.”

For a moment Harvey’s mother looked away, guiltily avoiding eye contact until she could school her face into something that barely resembled a smile. “Yes.” She agreed. “Your dad just couldn’t get the time off.”

“It’s fine, Mom.” Harvey replied, crossing his arms over his chest. “It’s not like I’m never gunna see him again.”

His mother nodded her agreement. “Lane 2 ½ ?” She questioned, giving the subway a once over. “I’ve never seen that down here before.”

Jim blinked and looked at his mom. “She just mentioned Lane 2 ½ Mom, you think that boy’s a wizard too?”

His mother gave a thoughtful hum. “Sounds like it.” She replied. “Let’s give it a minute before we try and show them the wizarding ways of the world, they might be Muggles like me.”

Across from them, Harvey shrugged. “Maybe it’s hidden with magic?” He asked no one in particular. “Wizards, mom. They can probably do that kind of thing.”

They shared a look, Jim’s mom sighed and coughed loudly to attract the other two’s attention. “I couldn’t help overhearing…”

For a moment Harvey and his mother couldn’t help but look like deer caught in the headlights. They had momentarily forgotten that they were supposed to keep quiet about the existence about the wizarding world, but in the wake of their apparent fear they had clearly just remembered.

“My name’s Rebecca Gordon and this is my son, Jim.” Rebecca began. “I couldn’t help but to overhear you talk about Lane 2 ½ . My son happens to be going to Gotham too; maybe we can help you find the platform?”

“Oh thank god.” The other woman said with relief. “I’m Audrey Bullock and this little terror is Harvey.” She told then with a hand gesture towards her son.

“Hey!” Harvey protested. “I’m not a terror.”

Audrey rolled her eyes fondly. “Anyway so, you’re wizards?”

Rebecca shook her head. “My late husband was, I’m a Muggle. “

Audrey’s eyes widened. “I’m so sorry.” She remarked thoughtfully. “That’s what _they_ call us, the wizards? They call us Muggles, right?”

She shrugged. “I don’t understand the name either.” After that the two began to talk amongst themselves.

“You’re a wizard?” Harvey questioned with his arms crossed over his chest. “So how do you find this Lane 2 whatever? Like do you go abrakazam?”

Jim rolled his eyes incredulously. “It’s _abracadabra_.”

“That’s actually a spell-“

“And no, that’s not how you do it.”

Harvey placed his hands on his hips and hissed. “How exactly d’you do it then, Gandalf?”

Jim shook his head in disbelief. “I’ve gotta look for some inconsistencies in the Charm.” Jim remarked tapping at walls with the wand he had in his sleeve. “Oh!” Jim exclaimed when he poked at a particular wall, his hand had slipped into some invisible gap and the image before him was wobbling like the flimsy membrane of a bubble.

Harvey’s eyes widened. “Holy crap. That’s not normal.”

“Oh, you think so?” Jim asked sarcastically.

With an irritated growl Harvey thumped Jim’s left arm. “Ow!”  Jim exclaimed, now rubbing absentmindedly at his arm. “What was that for?”

Harvey gave the other boy a grin that would someday become synonymous with trouble. “No one likes a smartass.”

The boys rushed over their mom’s and pointed towards the strange wall that they had encountered. “I’m pretty sure we just found it.” Jim explained.

Rebecca nodded, kissed her son on the forehead, nuzzled into his hair and breathed in his scent. The house was going to be so empty without her baby boy. “I love you, Jim.”

Jim wrapped his arms around her frame. “I love you too, mom.”

Next to them Harvey and his own mother said their goodbyes. Audrey wrapped her arms around her son and sighed into his hair, they parted and she gave her boy a pointed look. “You be careful over there, I don’t want any letters about you fighting, _again_.” She hesitated. “Especially with magic.”

Harvey laughed and placed his hands in his pockets. “If anyone pisses me-” He paused when he saw her giving him the stink eye.  “I mean, _an_ _noys_ me, they’ll be expecting me to get my wand out. I’ll just punch them instead.”

Audrey shook her head and rolled her hazel eyes exasperatedly. “Just, write to me? Even if you don’t know what to say.”

Harvey nodded and locked eyes with Jim. After a moment of wordless communication they parted from their parents and entered the wall, upon their exit their eyes locked onto a single plaque presented in front of them, it read, in bold black print, Lane 2 ½.

They blinked in startled confusion when they saw a dark skinned girl floating on a broom, her hair was shoulder length and curly, her ringlets bounced rhythmically as she floated, she looked to them with kind hazel eyes. “Hey, first years, right?”

They nodded. “Pretty new to the whole wizard thing.” Jim remarked with a gesture to his surroundings.

She cocked her head curiously. “Oh, Muggleborn?”

Jim shook his head and pointed at Harvey. “He is.” He hesitated, not entirely sure if it was a good time to bring this kind of thing up. “Dad was a wizard, but he died fighting the Death Eaters.”

The girl clapped a hand over her mouth in shock. “I am so sorry!”

Harvey just frowned. “Death Eaters?” He paused and looked Jim over with confusion. “Sounds like henchman out of a bad cartoon.”

The girl looked at Harvey with enquiring eyes. “What’s a cartoon?”

Harvey’s eyes widened. “Really? All that magic and wizards don’t have _cartoons_? Wow, I don’t even have words for how disappointed I am right now.”

“Anyway, I’m Sarah Essen.”

“Hi.” Jim began, outstretching his hand. “My name’s Jim, Jim Gordon.”

Harvey grinned roguishly. “And I’m the one, the only, Harvey Bullock.”

The girl smiled and opened her mouth as if to speak but was interrupted by the arrival of a dark haired boy; he had a somewhat rounded face and was dressed in a tailored suit. He wore a green tie.

“First years?” He questioned, looking at Jim and Harvey.

Sarah nodded. “Yep, nice to see you again, though Dent.” She paused. “Let me introduce you.”

The boy, Dent, nodded.

Sarah pointed to Jim. “This is Jim Gordon, his dad died in the Wizarding War.”

Dent nodded and shook Jim’s hand. “My mother used to be an Auror, she was crippled during one of their attacks. Despite all this gloomy talk, it’s nice to meet you.”

Sarah grinned mysteriously and gestured to Harvey. “Harvey Dent meet Harvey Bullock.”

Dent laughed. “Two Harveys? Regardless of who they are, I don’t think Gotham can handle two.”

Harvey shrugged. “As long as I’m Harvey _numero uno_ we’re cool on that front, little H.”

Dent gave a startled chuckled. “Sounds a little contradictory, considering I’m two years above you. Please don’t call me that, my housemates might get _ideas_.”

Harvey grinned and raised an eyebrow at Dent. “Are they the kind of ideas a guy like me could get behind?”

“I doubt it, my fellow Slytherins are, well. They don’t exactly play nice.” Dent paused and looked toward Sarah. “On an unrelated note I bet you a galleon they’ll be Gryffindors.”

Essen grinned. “You’re on, even if I lose, I technically win. New blood and all that.”

“Gryffindors?” Both Harvey and Jim questioned in unison.

Dent chuckled. “Well, you are fresh, aren’t you? Gotham has four houses, they’re like teams. They compete with one another to win the house cup at the end of the year. When you first arrive they have the Category Cloak decide where you belong.”

“Category Cloak? What the hell-”

Jim nudged Harvey in the ribs, interrupting him before he could inquire any further.

“What are the other two?” He asked curiously.

“Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, most Ravenclaws are a bit stuck up. The Hufflepuffs are kind of generic? Don’t get me wrong they’re really nice! But that’s the only consistent thing about them? Unlike most houses Hufflepuff is kind of more diverse.” Sarah explained before Dent could.

Before either her or Dent could continue elaborating, the train rolled into the station, it looked like an old steam engine and it was painted a vibrant yellow. Harvey eyed the train with both distrust and distaste. “I’m not an interior decorator, but yellow? Who the hell actually _likes_ the colour yellow?” Harvey remarked as he grabbed both his luggage and his cat carrier.

Hobbes scratched at the fabric and hissed when they boarded the train. “Yeah, mate. I know it’s hideous, but we’re gunna have to deal.”

Jim rolled his eyes and proceeded to find a place for them to sit, with a sigh he placed Icarus at his feet and his bag above his head in the luggage holder. He placed his head against the vibrating glass window of their carriage and heaved a tired exhale.

“Ready for the Magical Mystery Tour?”

"Not especially.” Jim replied, intentionally he blew cold air onto the glass. It fogged up and he began using the window like an etch-a-sketch. 

Harvey watched as Jim drew a stick figure lying horizontal with crosses for eyes, facing them was another stick figure, in their outstretched stick hand was what he believed to be a wand. “So…” He began. “I get the feeling you’ve got some _serious_ issues, Jimbo.”

Jim raised an eyebrow. “You really need to work on your people skills.”

Harvey shrugged and petted Hobbes through a window in the cat carrier. “I’m not saying I don’t.” He replied neutrally as Hobbes purred underneath his hand. “I’m just saying, you should cool it with the doom and gloom. People get all weird when you blurt out your life story, ‘specially if it isn’t all roses and unicorns.”

“Where we’re going there might actually _be_ unicorns.”

Harvey’s eyes widened. “You’re joking.” He paused and looked the other boy over. “ _Unicorns are real?_ Like _really_ real? Not story book real, not reality TV real, but like flesh and blood real?”

Jim nodded. “Yup, so are werewolves, ghosts, vampires and all the other things Muggles think are fake.”

Harvey raised an eyebrow and decided to lie down across the seats on his side of the carriage, leaning on his left shoulder he shook his head in disbelief. “And I bet _Santa Claus_ is real too?” He questioned sarcastically.

“I’m pretty sure he was once, but now…”

“No way!” Harvey exclaimed with a chuckle. “How is that even a _thing_?”

“ _Yes_ way.” Jim replied. “I don’t know, like I’m the one to ask anyway, Halfblood, remember?”

“I don’t even know what a _Full_ blood is.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “The school really didn’t tell you anything, did they? Basically Halfbloods are people, like me, who have a magical parent, my dad for one, but their other parent _isn’t_.”

“You’re basically a halfer? So what am I like, a Muggleblood?”

Jim winced at Harvey’s words, the other boy didn’t have any clue just how close he had come to insulting himself. “No, but close? Muggle _born_.”

“Okay.” Harvey blinked and gave a lazy smile. “I think I get it. So what about _really_ magical people? You know, like people who _aren’t_ Halfblood or Muggleborn, what do you guys call them? Superblood? Fullborn? Fullblood?”

“ _Pure_ blood.” Jim corrected.

“Ahh, I get it, but I’m also getting the vibe that those guys are bad news? I mean like, no offense, but if anyone claims to be I dunno, _pure_ , usually they don’t like the kind of guys that just aren’t.”

Silence reigned supreme, Jim contemplated explaining to Harvey the current situation regarding the wizarding world but he knew it might just confuse the other boy further. How exactly would he find an adequate way to describe you-know-who in just a two hour train ride? He wouldn’t be able to, sure he could explain what little facts he knew but how could he explain the damage and pain the British wizard had caused? He’d need more than two hours to explain that, _he_ had needed years to understand it himself.

“Okay, so I’m getting the feeling there’s some kind of backstory that I’m just not _wizard enough_ to get yet.”

Jim nodded once. “You’re not wrong.”

“Now _that_ , would be a first.”

Before another word could be spoken a boy around their age barged into their carriage, sweat soaked his forehead and a pair of glasses looked ready to slip right off of his, rather striking, nose.

“Sorry, sorry-” The boy began as eyed their surroundings with interest.

“Who the hell are _you_?” Harvey interrupted.

The boy gave a dismissive hand wave and looked under the seat Harvey was resting on. “Sorry to waltz in, but have you seen a toad in a tutu anywhere around?”

“A toad in a tutu?”

Jim shrugged. “No, I don’t think so?”

“A _toad_ in a _tutu_?”

The boy nodded. “Another carriage perhaps?”

Jim nodded. “Yeah, maybe the next left?”

The intruder sighed, did one last look around the room and closed the carriage door behind him.

“ _A toad in a freaking tutu!_ ” Harvey exclaimed in a high pitched tone once the boy had left. “Is this like a regular occurrence or are only _some_ wizards completely Looney Tunes?”

Jim just shrugged not entirely sure how best to answer such a question.

Amicably they talked amongst themselves, until finally the train skidded to a halt. The sounds of steam and screeching metal met their ears in a loud mechanical chorus. Jim sighed and grabbed his things, Icarus screeched at him from behind the bars of his portable prison.

Hobbes hissed as Harvey walked side by side with Jim, the cat’s eyes glanced at the bird with predatory promise. Harvey tapped the carrier with his fist. “You leave the bird alone Hobbes, like you’d be able to catch it anyway.”

Jim raised an eyebrow.

Harvey shrugged. “My cat has delusions of grandeur.”

Jim laughed as they exited the train.

In single file the students aligned and with awe they watched as a woman marched into view, she was dressed in an open backed dress made of violet dragon scales, a red cloak made of the finest silk was wrapped around her shoulders and the tips of her hair were coloured a vibrant pink, she appeared to them with a frown upon her face.

“Welcome to Gotham.” She greeted. “Where the only the dreams that come true are nightmares.  I am Fish Mooney, deputy head of the school and Gotham’s resident Transfiguration teacher. If you have any questions ask me them now.”

“What’s Transfiguration?”

Fish rolled her scathing eyes. “The short explanation? Transfiguration is the magical art of turning something into something else, meaning if you annoy me I have the ability to turn you into a sniveling frog. Anymore time wasting questions? No? Good, let’s go.”

With a swish of her cloak she turned on her heel and walked forward, beckoning for them to follow behind her. “Gotham, as you will come to realise, is both a city and a school, one of the only two entirely wizard orientated cities that operate in America.”

“The other being Salem.” A voice chirped from the back of the line.

Professor Mooney frowned. “Mr Nygma, if you would kindly hold your tongue, nobody likes a know it all.”

The group laughed as Ed was immediately silenced.

“Now time for the main event.” Mooney began and with a flick of her wand a door opened in front of them. It was a large door that accompanied a large building, the school if Jim had to guess.

Harvey’s eyes widened as they entered the grand hall. Lit candles floated in the air, a set of stained glass windows glistened as light shone through them, paintings hung on the wall and they flickered with life long since extinguished.  Yellow banners hung down from the ceiling, they seemed to cling to the stone in a celebratory fashion.

“Jesus Christ…” He whispered in awe.

Jim nudged Harvey with his foot. “Look over there!” He hissed as he pointed to a cloak draped over a golden coloured coat rack. “Do you think that’s the cloak Sarah and the other Harvey were talking about?”

Harvey shrugged and squinted to get a better look. “Maybe? I dunno, there are a _lot_ of cloaks in the world.”

Jim raised a skeptical eyebrow.

Fish took this moment to waltz in front of the first years. “This.” She pointed to the cloak. “Is the Category Cloak, he will decide which house you will be in for the entirety of your schooling here.”

“Alright, you were right.” Harvey conceded.

Jim smirked. “I always am.”

“Now I doubt tha-“

“Now Mr. Bullock I hear you jabbering in the back. Anything you’d like to contribute to the class?” Professor Mooney questioned with a harsh smile.

Harvey blushed a bright red. “No ma’am!”

Fish smirked. “Well in either case it looks like we have a volunteer, Bullock, step up to the platform and let the cloak decide your fate.”

“But Miss Mooney-”

“No buts Bullock, get your ass over there.”

Harvey swallowed, unsure of the entire situation, reluctantly he strode towards the resting cloak. He was no coward but magic was still magic, for all he knew the thing could bite! He sighed and wrapped the cloak around his shoulders.

He jumped when he felt the fabric move on its own. “What the hell-”

“Interesting. Loyal but often self-centred, brave but often reckless-”

“You can _talk_?!”

The cloak, if it had been made with eyes would have rolled them. “Yes, my dear boy, I do in fact talk. Your wariness of magic will do you good for what is to come.”

Harvey blinked in confusion. “What do you mean _for what is to come_ -”

Before Harvey could finish his question in its entirety the cloak gave a hearty shout. “Gryffindor!”

“Step forward Jack Napier, you’re up next.”

Harvey gave a yelp as Fish pulled the cloak away from him. “Hey! It didn’t answer my question!”

Mooney gave Harvey a stern look. “Back to the group.” She ordered.

With an irritated sigh Harvey complied.

Jim gave Harvey a questioning gaze. “What was all that about?”

Harvey shrugged. “I _literally_ have no idea.”

Several minutes passed until, finally, Jim’s name was called.

Jim hands shook as he slid the fabric over his body, despite knowing the basics about what was going to occur he still worried about what exactly would happen. The cloak once firmly placed upon his shoulders shifted and moved in a serpentine fashion across his skin.

“Ah, I see.” The Cloak began. “You have the makings of greatness within you. Clever but occasionally short tempered, loyal but perhaps a tad too strong willed? Cunning but not overly so, courageous but needlessly impatient.  An odd situation you are in, pulled in no direction or three. Three houses vie for your attention, James Gordon, an odd situation indeed." The Cloak paused. "You have many traits and fit fully neither of these houses. Hufflepuff could use a boy like you, Slytherin could benefit too and lastly Gryffindor, which I would say matches you most of all, but still my opinion is most divided.”

Minutes passed as the Cloak made no move to announce a house and the whole group of first years stared on in intrigue as they witnessed a rare event. Jim Gordon had turned out to be something of Cloakblock; someone who the Cloak could not sort, someone without an immediate place. Jim Gordon had the rare privilege of being a boy with a handful of traits belonging to several houses, he had the rare privilege of being someone who could choose for himself.

 _“I don’t want to be in Hufflepuff."_ Jim thought. _"And I don't know anyone in Slytherin."_ Only one answer remained. _"I want to be in Gryffindor, with Harvey._ ” Jim decided.

The Cloak sighed, disappointed at the young boy's potential so easily wasted on a house already so overabundant. “I see, such a waste, perhaps you could have changed things.” He paused and raised his voice so the others could hear. “Gryffindor!”

“Edward Nygma!” Fish yelled.

Jim and Harvey watched as the bespectacled  boy from earlier rose to grasp the fabric, it didn’t take long for the Cloak to reach a verdict, seconds in fact, some might say it was the fastest decision in all of Gotham’s history.

“Ravenclaw!” The Cloak exclaimed.

Edward blushed and nearly tripped over his own feet trying to scurrying back to the herd of first years. Fish gave a cruel grin as she called out the last name on her personal list.

“Oswald Cobblepot.”

Harvey and Jim watched as a boy with raven haired stepped forward, his hair was spiked, styled in a manner that Jim didn’t personally comprehend. His face was schooled into a serious expression, he looked nonchalant as he grasped at the Cloak.

Harvey gave a low whistle. “I don’t think I like the look of him, you see his eyes?”

“What about them?” Jim questioned.

“Cold and dead as it gets.”

The boys fell silent as the Cloak began to speak. “Intriguing, another Cobblepot. The last of your ilk was a great disappointment, will you do any better? Hmm, no matter, your path is a noble, if difficult, one. Your scheming does you credit, young pureblood. Slytherin!”

For the first time, since they had laid eyes on him, the boys lips quirked upward into a smile. It looked more like a smirk.

Harvey shivered as that strange expression slithered away from Oswald’s face, his smirking smile once again faded into obscurity, leaving only a face full of determination and blatant secrecy. “I take it back, what I said, I _really_ don’t like the look of this guy.”

Before Jim could reply Professor Mooney ushered them further inside. “Each house has a common room and some living space; I’ll let the second years fill you in.” And with that she made a hasty retreat, leaving her students to fend for themselves.

“Hello again!” Sarah greeted from the opening of the Gryffindor entrance, she inclined her head to left and gave Dent a grin. “I owe you a galleon.”

Dent chuckled. “You don’t seem very broken up about it.”

Sarah shrugged. “New blood, as I said.” She patted her back pocket and pulled out a small purse. “Don’t spend it all in one place.” She advised as she placed a gold coin into his palm.

“I will endeavour not to do so.” He locked eyes briefly with Harvey and Jim. “It was nice seeing you boys again, but I've got to get back to my dorm or Professor Mooney’ll have my head.” He told them as he flipped the coin in the air and caught it with ease.

Once Dent had left Jim looked at Sarah curiously. “What does he mean ‘Mooney’ll have his head’?”

Sarah’s eyes widened. “Ah, she didn’t tell you guys, did she? Each house has a head of house, someone who handles everything to do with said house. Mooney? She’s Slytherin’s head, can’t say I envy them.”

“Who’s ours?”

“Oh, you’ll see.” Sarah told them cryptically before turning to address the rest of the Gryffindors. “Each house has a password, or something, to get into their side of the school. They change every now and again, we have at least three or four a year.”

A Gryffindor in the back raised his hand. “What’s our current password?”

Sarah gave an amused chuckle. “Slow down a little, I was just getting to that! Grey Ghost, is our current password, and before any of you ask, no I do not know the meaning of our password, it’s just nonsense as far as I’m aware.” She paused. “Now, it’s about time I got you all settled in, if you could just follow me?”

It took a while but they were assigned their own dorm room, Harvey and Jim had luckily been placed together.

Harvey gave a low whistle once they entered their room, obviously eyeing the ridiculously ornate four poster beds. “Look at this! All fancy schmancy!” He exclaimed as he jumped onto the bed on the left, it was right next to one of the windows. “I call dibs on this one!”

Jim gave a tired sigh and settled on the bed next to Harvey’s. “Does it really matter which bed we choose?”

Harvey shrugged. “Probably not.”

After a few minutes of mindless conversation they began unpacking and after an hour of doing so the bell rang for them to convene in the grand hall.

A man they had never seen was stood in front of them, he appeared to them with greying hair and dark blue robes, he lips set in a firm line. “My name is Carmine Falcone, Head of Ravenclaw house and the Headmaster of this school.” He paused and eyed the first years with interest.

“Today we begin a new school year, a new chance at greatness, some might say. Some of you begin your magical education and others look forward knowing that this year will be their last, all of you, however, have one thing in common. As long as you try your best, be your bravest and think your hardest, you _will_ have a bright future ahead of you, I guarantee that.”

“You get the feeling he’s completely full of it?” Harvey whispered to Jim.

Jim frowned contemplatively. “Maybe? Mostly I just think he believes in what he’s saying.”

“Hmm.” Harvey began. “Doesn’t mean he’s right, though.”

Jim nodded; perhaps Harvey was right, only time would truly tell. Either way he would have to wait and see, little did Jim know that destiny had already decided his fate, from his first year right down to his last.

Jim smiled unknowing of what lay before him.


	2. The First Year, Part 2

It was two days later that something monumental occurred, not the kind of monumental that includes the stars and planets aligning, but something pretty big in the grand scheme of things. Not two days later Oswald Cobblepot and Edward Nygma were destined to meet. 

It was a rainy day when Oswald decided to take a stroll inside of the library, his keen eyes scanned the books as if searching for something in particular. 

"If you're looking for the Beginners Guide To Human Transfiguration, I'm currently reading the latest volume." A boy's voice informed him. 

Oswald frowned, the voice sounded as if it had come from underneath one of the library's tables. Curiosity got the best of him and he decided a quick peek couldn't do any harm, sitting crouched underneath the table was a boy his age with dark brown neatly combed hair, a striking face and a pair of raven rimmed glasses that rested precariously on the tip of his nose.

"What are you doing?" Oswald questioned.

The boy looked up and their eyes locked. "I am owned by the poor, the rich does not need me. If you eat me you will die. What am I?"

Oswald sighed and shook his head in annoyance. "Are you _seriously_ asking me a riddle?"

"Why? Do you like them, because if you didn't get that one I have others-"

"No, no. I _did_ get it, I just don't like them."

"Oh." The boy said. "Are you _sure_ you know the answer? People usually say they do just so I'll stop talking..."

"Nothing, you're doing nothing."

"Ah." He began. "Correct, but I'm afraid my answer was mere misdirection."

At this Oswald raised a curious eyebrow. "What are you _really_ doing then?"

"Observing people mainly and uh, also hiding from some nasty Slytherins-" He cut himself off and eyed Oswald's green tie with distrust. "-of which you happen to be, please don't tell them where I am."

Oswald blinked furiously. "Why would I tell anyone, how could I? I don't even know your name."

"Good point." He conceded. "Edward Nygma." He greeted as he outstretched a hand from underneath the oak table towards Oswald. "And you are?"

"Oswald Cobblepot." He replied as he shook Edward's hand. "I _was_ actually meaning to look over that book."

Ed grinned. "We could share it? I mean if you don't mind sitting under here with me that is."

Oswald smiled back at him coyly. "I really only need a look at page seven, but okay, why not? Maybe while we're at it you can tell what you've observed about everyone here?"

Edward's eyes seemed to gleam at his words, as if his whole day had been inexplicably brightened. "That sounds, I, uh. I mean, that sounds good!" Ed made a brief sweeping gesture, moving his things out of the way so Oswald could crawl under the table to sit with him.

Oswald read over the text with a thoughtful frown as Edward began to speak. “You know Professor Chill?”

Oswald nodded.

“I saw him and Headmaster Falcone talking inside Falcone’s office earlier. They looked like they were arguing.”

Oswald blinked and looked back at Edward for a moment. “Oh?” He questioned. “Do you know what it was about?”

“Something about how he couldn’t get the pearl necklace before it was bought? It was really unusual to be honest.”

Oswald nodded his head and restarted the paragraph he had been on, curiously he filed this information away just in case it ever became relevant.

A few minutes passed as Oswald read and Edward commented on the students who occupied the library, with a tired yawn Oswald finished reading what he had been looking for and he passed Edward the book and slid out from underneath the table. “Thanks for lending me your book.”

Ed simply grinned. “You’re welcome-”

Edward however cut himself off when he saw a boy about a year or two older than them rush into the library, his fists were clenched and a sneer was spread across his face. Oswald cocked his head in confusion when he saw Ed retreat further underneath the table.

Oswald averted his eyes and observed the older boy, he had dark blonde hair and pair of grey blue eyes, Oswald’s eyes narrowed when he caught sighted of the green tie hanging loosely around his neck.

“Anyone seen Ed? Four eyes owes me his lunch money.”

The students either ignored the boy or shrugged in confusion, after a moment of looking around the room the boy spotted Oswald. “Hey you!” He exclaimed.

Oswald widened his eyes comically and pointed to his own chest dramatically. “Me?” He asked in a stage whisper.

The boy hissed. “Yeah you, Cobblesnot. You ain’t seen know-it-all Nygma, have you?”

For a moment Ed’s and Oswald’s eyes locked and Ed shook his head frantically.

“You mean that gangly bespectacled Ravenclaw fellow?”

The other boy nodded. “Yeah! That’s the one, so I take it you’ve seen him around?”

Oswald nodded and Ed’s hard seized within his chest. “Yes, he left a couple of minutes ago in fact, business with Headmaster Falcone I think it was.”

He frowned and gave a hiss. “Damn and I thought I’d got him this time, seeya around Cobblesnot.” He said before jogging out of the room and disappearing from their sight.

Edward gave a shaky exhale. “Arnold Flass is an annoying excuse for a human being.”

Oswald raised an eyebrow. “What exactly did you do to rile him so?”

“He was being…ungentlemanly with a fellow Ravenclaw.”

“And?” Oswald prompted.

“ _And_ I said something inappropriate about his level of intellect.”

Oswald shook his head in amused disbelief before letting out a series of small chuckles. “I see why you felt the need to hide, he shouldn’t be back for a while.”

Edward sighed nervously as he stroked the back of his neck. “I haven’t thanked you for that yet, have I? Most people would have just let him find me, if he finds out you lied to him it won’t be pretty. I really appreciate what you did, Oswald. Thanks.”

Oswald gave a small smile. “You’re welcome.” He started “I’m not like _most_ people, I get the impression that you aren’t either.”

“They think I’m weird.”

Oswald’s grin turned dark, almost predatory. “They say the same for me.” He told Edward. “However weirdness is simply _genius_ they do not yet understand.”

Edward cocked his head thoughtfully. “Will they ever?”

“It would be more advantageous for us if they _didn’t_.”

“I see.”  Ed replied as he eyed Oswald with intrigue. “Perhaps we could do this again? Not the whole hiding from bullies thing but uh talking? Sharing books, studying together, maybe?”

Oswald laughed and straightened his tie. “Perhaps.” He replied before exiting the library, Ed’s eyes lingered on him as he left and hovered on the spot where he had once stood. Ed smiled to himself and he opened the book to where he had been before Oswald had arrived.

That night Oswald leaned over his desk and pulled out a feathery quill. He sighed as began writing a very important letter.

_Dear Father,_

_Two days ago I began my magical education at Gotham School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Mother started to cry when I boarded the train, apparently I am growing up ‘too fast’, although personally I believe I can’t grow up fast enough. Naturally Mother would have been more calm had you been there, but sadly for the both of us you were not._

_Despite what you’ve done, I miss you. I hope Arkham is treating you well, I’ve heard unpleasant things about how they treat Death Eaters, I desperately hope none of them are true. I will try to see you as soon as I can and Mother sends her fondest and most faithful regards._

_Yours sincerely, Oswald._

Oswald placed the quill down and stared at the letter with a deep sadness he could no longer suppress, he clenched his fists and held back tears that stung the corner of his eyes. He folded the letter and slid it into an envelope, with a solemn tight lipped expression he decided he would send it in the morning.

This time he hoped he would finally get a reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this concludes Year One of the HP AU. Year Two is when the metaphorical balls starts to get a rolling. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, despite it being rather small compared to the first one.


	3. The Second Year, Part 1

Blackgate was a filthy place, filled with crooks, murderous louts and the deathly touch of the Dementors that frequented the place. The air was stale and cold, chilled only further by the drafts that existed among the stone, and it was also full of rats and other such pests.

This was a place Oswald believed to be unworthy of his father, no matter how far the other man had fallen, and no matter the crimes the elder had committed.

He heaved a heavy sigh and stared at the man in front of him, his body was tense with trepidation and his eyes were filled with both hope and fear.  It had been years since he had seen his father, years since they had been able to converse, his one-sided exchange of letters didn’t count, and now that he was there he had no idea what to say.

Oswald fidgeted underneath the scrutiny of Tucker Cobblepot, he squirmed imperceptibly as his father’s icy blue eyes gazed at him through the magically enchanted glass. “Father.” He greeted “I was surprised when I got your letter.”

Tucker nodded and looked left and right, as if making sure they were truly alone, in his eyes an almost crazed look. He placed a trembling hand to the glass. “My hands aren’t what they used to be, son, but the Dementors haven’t gotten to this old man yet, not me, not yet.”

Oswald frowned and a part of him wondered as to his father’s state of mental stability. The last time he had seen him he had been straight laced and filled with a type of evangelical zeal for his Pureblooded beliefs, looking at him now he was a completely different man, filled with paranoia and a strong sense of self preservation.

“Father…” He began before averting his eyes. “Is there a reason why you asked me here?”

Tucker gave Oswald a melancholic smile. “A representative from The Magical Congress came by last week. He said there was a way to reduce my sentence, to change prisons even.”

Oswald blinked, surprised at the news, it was very rare a Death Eater got considered for such a privilege. “How?” He asked with questioning eyes, it was very likely the Congress was going to use his father for their own ends. They weren’t known for their compassion.

“My old Death Eater contacts, they want me to give them information on them…”

Oswald crossed his legs and leaned forward in his seat. “I sense there’s more to this than merely that.”

Tucker nodded. “To do this.” He started. “I need your help, son.”

* * *

It was a surprisingly warm day at Gotham, usually the school was overrun with rain and other tempestuous sorts of weather. The sky was a deep and barely a cloud hung in the sky as it turned noon on a day most students anticipated like no other, Sunday. Whilst others were outside visiting the shops nearby, Jim and Harvey were in Harvey’s section of the room with their textbooks arranged messily on the floor.

“Jim, I think a lot of things finally make sense. Term stands for termination or terminal, our teachers are actually trying to kill us, like legitimately so. I think I’ve finally cracked the system.” Harvey proclaimed from his position on the bed, his head was dangling off of it, his body upside down, his cheeks were flushed red and his hair was tousled beyond all belief. He looked like the poster boy for laziness.

Jim rolled his eyes and looked down at his Herbology book with annoyance. “The only thing that’s cracked is you, the blood’s rushed to your head.”

“Oi!” Harvey exclaimed jumping upright and pointing at Jim with his index finger. “I resent that comment and you for making it.”

“We’re supposed to be studying.” He paused, adjusting his Gryffindor tie he continued. “Because s _omeone_ convinced me it would be a good idea to leave all our homework ‘till the last minute.”

Harvey gave a dramatic sigh and fell onto the bed, coincidentally in exactly the same manner in which a Victorian maid would faint. “Studying? Studying! Who studies nowadays? It’s the time of our lives, Jimbo, we should be out climbing trees, pulling girls pigtails, or giving in to the male pastime of violent bonding.”

“What a great selection, I’m filled with excitement.” Jim replied with utmost sarcasm as he turned a page of his textbook. Suddenly Jim felt something soft hit him in the back of the head, he rubbed his head and looked down only to see a red/gold pillow resting on the floor. “Hey!” He exclaimed as he turned his head to glare at Harvey.

“Gee, Jim, you get any squarer and you’ll turn into a god damn rectangle.”

Jim raised a disbelieving eyebrow in Harvey’s direction. He sighed, shook his head and looked down at the textbook, the words seemed to blur together and his eyes felted strained just looking at them, maybe he did need a break. He loosened his tie, threw it onto his bed and smiled in amused, but exasperated, defeat. “Alright, Harvey, what’ve you got in mind?”

Harvey smiled mysteriously and leapt up off of the bed. “Fishing.”

* * *

Jim frowned as he crouched underneath the window, both he and Harvey were waiting outside of Miss Mooney’s office, for what he didn’t know. He shook his head in annoyance, when Harvey had said ‘fishing’ this wasn’t what had come to mind.

“Harvey, what are we doing here?” Jim whispered to his friend.

“Heard through the grape vine that some creep’s been showing up outside of Mooney’s office, even heard he’d managed to unlock the window and sneak in a while back.”

“Really?” Jim questioned. “That’s weird. You think he’s going to try again?”

Harvey smirked. “Yup. That’s why we’re here, and when he does we’re gunna knock him on his butt and Miss Mooney’ll love us, Jim. It’ll be house points all around, I bet ya.”

Jim raised an eyebrow at Harvey’s wording. “And this hasn’t got anything to do with you writing ‘Fish Bullock’ in the back of your notebook, all _semester_ , since we got off of summer break?”

Harvey gave an insincere laugh, his face tinged with red, as he patted Jim all too roughly on the back. “You’re delusional and this isn’t about anything like _that_. This is about being a man, Jim, it’s about chivalry, catch the perp, save the girl, that kind of thing. So, you in or out?”

Jim rolled his eyes in incredulity and placed his hands inside of his pockets. “I don’t really have a choice, do I? Knowing you you’ll get caught by Fish and everyone’ll think you’re the massive creep on campus.”

Harvey laughed. “Creep? Ha! I’m a complete gentlemen!”

“Whatever-” Jim started before Harvey grabbed him roughly by the shoulder and threw him into a nearby bush. “What are you-” He tried but a stubby finger appeared in front of his mouth and he jumped back a little in surprise.

“Shush!” Harvey began in a hushed tone. “I think he’s here.”

Jim scowled and peered out from amongst the foliage. Looking left to right shiftily was a black haired boy, his blue eyes surveyed the area warily, he looked somehow familiar with his spiked hair, pointed nose and ivory pale skin.

Flapping gently in the breeze was a Slytherin tie.

“Harvey, I think he’s from our year.” Jim mentioned as he continued to observe the stranger.

Harvey waved a dismissive hand, signalling Jim to be quiet.

The raven haired boy seemingly decided the area was clear of anyone but himself and silently he moved towards the window, intent in his eyes and his wand firmly in hand. “ _Alohomor-_ “

“Hah!” Harvey exclaimed, jumping out the bushes with a surprising amount of vigour. “Looks like we caught our catch of the day, Jim.”

“It looks like it, Harvey.”

The pale boy blinked, frowned and then clenched his fist tightly around his wand, he backed up a few paces and watched the other two with concern. “I have no idea what the two of you are talking about.”

“Sure you don’t, kid.” Harvey replied sarcastically. “Clearly you just wandered back here for a tea party with all your little Slytherin pals.”

The boy glared at him. “My presence here is of no consequence. The two of you on the other hand, well, some might call it incriminating.”

Jim sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Incriminating? I call using the unlocking charm incriminating. What were you trying to do?”

Harvey shared a look with Jim and gave an irritated huff. “Creep like him? Probably hoping to perv on Mooney, or something.”

“You are _grossly_ mistaken.” He proclaimed with a tone full of disgust. “I was only here to-”

Harvey shook his head, growled and walked towards him with a heavy stride. “You know what? I’m tired of hearing you try to worm your way out of this. Jim, I think this guy needs to be taught a lesson, don’t you?”

Jim blinked and watched as Harvey grabbed the other boy, by his collar, and dragged him towards the edge of a small river that bordered that particular side of the school.  “Harvey, I didn’t agree to beat some guy up.”

“You wanna play with the big boys, Jim, you gotta get a little blood on your knuckles. Either way this kid’s gotta learn, you don’t mess with women, especially not Fish.”

Jim watched the guy squirm in Harvey’s grip, his eyes were wide with fear and he was almost certainly preparing himself for a beating. He sighed and stepped forward. “I’ll deal with him, Harvey, you go watch the back wall.”

“Smartest thing you’ve said all day.” He began, his hands casually resting in his pockets as he moved to be on look out. He laughed and caught eyes with Jim momentarily. “ _Partner_.” He added with a crooked smirk and a heavy tone of sarcasm.

Jim moved closer to the shaking boy, the other only raised his hands in defence. “What’s your name?” He questioned, as he spoke he tried to channel the sternness of his late father.

At the harsh sound of Jim’s question he stepped back further, his feet coming to rest at the river bank. “Oswald. Oswald Cobblepot.”

“Cobblepot.” He started. “I’m going to let you off easy. If we ever see you sniffing around Mooney again there’ll be some _serious_ consequences, you hear me?”

“I-”

“ _You hear me?”_

“Yes! Yes, crystal clear.”

Jim spared a glance at Harvey, who was watching him and Oswald with a certain look of glee upon his face. “I hope you know how to swim.” Jim said with a stray thread of concern.

Oswald only frowned in confusion until he felt a firm pair of hands push him over the river bank.

* * *

Ed’s dorm room was a mix of order and chaos, his files were neatly ordered but only in a way he would understand, his clothes were organised by colour but his books were piled haphazardly upon the floor, some open, some closed and some with corrections written in them.

Sitting atop a desk was Ed’s toad habitat, resting sleepily on top of a mossy stone was Odysseus, Edward’s familiar. He seemed to side-eye Oswald warily as Edward allowed him inside.

“What happened, Oswald? You’re soaking wet!”

Oswald wrapped his arms around his chest and shivered. “P-please, just, just help.”

Edward nodded and pulled out his wand. “ _Exaresco!_ ” He exclaimed as he waved his wand in Oswald’s direction.

A stream of light surrounded Oswald and after the light faded out Oswald appeared to be dry once again. He sighed and patted down his, previously soaked, robes with irritation. “Thank you, any longer in those and I’d be in the infirmary with a nasty cold.”

Ed smiled and placed his wand back inside of his pocket. “You’re welcome.” He paused. “I’ve got to ask, though, why come to the Ravenclaw dorm? How’d you know I’d be here? Also, who let you in?”

Oswald shrugged and straightened his crooked tie. “Some blonde girl with glasses, I’m not entirely sure on her name, though.” He paused and gave a short shrug. “As to how I knew you were here, I didn't. You’re rather bookish and last time we met you didn’t seem to have much in the way of friends, I surmised you’d still be here instead of hanging around town.”

 Ed’s smile grew at that, which seemed strange to Oswald given the fact he’d pretty much assumed Ed was a friendless loner. “That still doesn’t tell me why you came to me instead of, let’s say, going back to your dorm room to dry off or the infirmary.”

“I hoped coming to you could offer me an ounce of discretion. The nurse would only ask how I got into such a state and, well, I don’t want Miss Mooney to get wind of my previous predicament.”

Ed frowned and simply raised his brows at Oswald questioningly. “That serious is it?”

Oswald grimaced at the thought of Miss Mooney finding out about his secret trips to her office. “In a manner of speaking, yes.” Oswald replied with irritation as he combed his fingers through his frizzy, water worn, hair. “Your help has been most appreciated, though.” He told Ed before standing up.

Ed blinked. “You’re not leaving, are you?”

Oswald cocked his head in both surprise and confusion. “I thought you’d rather me leave you to your book…?”

Edward shook his head and gave a small, but warm, smile. His eyes seemed to beckon Oswald from underneath his glasses. “I’ve got some free time, stay.” He hesitated, his eyes avoiding Oswald’s “If you want to, that is.” He amended.

Oswald raised an eyebrow at that and his lips curled into a reluctant smile. “Alright.” He said, sitting down next to Edward on the bed.

It didn’t take long for the both of them to lapse into easy conversation, eventually Ed’s curiosity got the best of him. “So, what exactly happened?”

Oswald crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s a rather embarrassing story.”

Edward shook his head. “When we first met you caught me hiding under a desk, I think I can handle embarrassing.”

“Touché.” Oswald replied. “I was caught doing something I shouldn’t by two Gryffindors.”

“And because you’re attempting to be immensely cryptic you’re not going to tell me what that ‘something’ was, are you?”

Oswald sent Ed a pleased smirk. “Correct as usual, Ed. But long story short my scholastic adventure ended with a cold dip in Finger River.”

At this Ed’s eyes widened in surprised. “I’m surprised you’re alright, a student drowned there about two years ago.”

“What.”

Ed nodded. “Yeah, Arthur Curry, never found his body, though.”

Oswald immediately shook his head like a wet dog, trying to rid himself of the worries of what could have been. “Anyway, I climbed the bank and came here. End of story.”

“Someday you’re going to tell me, you know that right?”

Oswald laughed. “That sounds awfully a lot like a _threat_ , Edward.”

“Not a threat, exactly.” Edward told him with an awkward chuckle. “More like a promise.” He continued with a mysterious smile as he readjusted his glasses.

 


	4. The Second Year, Part 2

It had been a week since the Lake Incident, as Harvey liked to refer to it, and in that time Jim and Harvey had done little in the way of excitement. They had gone to watch Mooney’s office a day after the event, if only to make sure Oswald had been frightened off by Jim’s threats, and to their surprise the kid had stayed away, clearly afraid of getting a beat down Harvey most assuredly would’ve supplied given the opportunity.

They had spent the rest of the week in boredom, when not in class they were either studying or making up games to amuse themselves. All of this culminated in them hanging out in their own shared room trying to find something to do, they’d already played Wizard Chess eight times. Jim felt particularly smug about that last part, he’d won all eight games.

“You know.” Harvey began, his feet resting atop his desk and his hands casually placed behind his head, his hair was, as always, mushed and in need of a good combing. “Gryffindor’s looking for Quidditch recruits.”

Jim frowned in confusion and turned, from his half-hearted attempt at studying the Reparo charm, to look at Harvey. “But you don’t know anything about Quidditch.”

Harvey simply gave a dismissive wave of his hand. “Oh, Jim, simple minded Jim, that’s why I have you.” He told the other boy. “We’re both gunna try out, we’re both gunna get in and we’re both gunna kick some Slytherin ass.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “Is that all you care about? Showing up Slytherin?”

“Eh, I’m also hoping Mooney sees just how absolutely awesome I am at it that she declares her undying love for me, but I’m not all too picky.”

Jim, as he was prone to do with Harvey, sighed in exasperation and no small amount of resignation.  “You’re nearly thirteen and she’s in her thirties at the very least. Any ‘undying love’ on her part would be more than just illegal, it would be morally wrong.”

“Oh shut up, Jim, a boy can dream!” Harvey hissed, irritated by his friend’s words.

Jim frowned, it wasn’t like Harvey not to retaliate in some way, be it words or some form physical retaliation. Jim smirked when he saw, in his peripheral vision, Harvey’s hand lift a small tome as if to throw it. He grabbed his wand. “Expelliarmus!”

The book flew from Harvey’s hand, hitting the wall with a loud thud. “Ow!” Harvey yelped, rubbing at his wrist and sparing a glance over his shoulder at the book he had been about to toss in Jim’s direction. “That’s cheating.”

Jim raised an eyebrow at him, his lips curled in a smug smile. “So is attacking when someone’s back is turned.” He retorted, his voice amused yet somewhat chastising.

“Pfft.” Harvey said. “Cheating? That? Hah, I’d call that being realistic and smart, Jimbo.”

Jim cocked his head and looked at Harvey intently, his friend had this odd tendency to be both reckless and thoughtful and then turn, on a dime, around and talk of the importance of pragmatism. He was an odd sort of contradiction as he was prone to reckless and thoughtless action and he was also easily angered, but to Jim’s surprised he had proven to, mostly when it suited the other boy, have a strong streak of practically.

Jim shook his head, he was probably over analysing things. “Alright.” Jim began. “I’ll give Quidditch a go, but I barely know any more than you do.”

Harvey gave a huge grin and punched the air. “Yes!” He yelled in celebration. “I promise you, you won’t regret it.”

* * *

It was a surprisingly bright day for Gotham, it was oddly without a cloud in the sky and no rain threatened to fall, a rare occasion indeed. It was a day most would gladly take advantage of and Edward had decided they could take this as an opportunity to get out of the library, away from the masses of students and the overwhelming fear of bullies.

Oswald sighed as he spelled the ground flat and smooth, his hands then moving to lay a large picnic blanket across the grass. To Oswald’s left was Edward, in his hand was his wand pointing skyward to where their books hovered, he had used Wingardium Leviosa to make them levitate in place as the other boy got their resting place ready.

Light danced through the leaves of the oak tree they were under as they both spread out their work for the day.

“It’s been a while since I last went outside. For anything other than school, I mean.” Ed mentioned, lowering their things onto the ground. “I’d almost forgotten what it felt like.”

Oswald gave a small chuckle and sat cross legged on the floor. “That would explain your pale complexion.” Oswald remarked, his brows arched elegantly in amusement. “But it’s not like I can talk of pale skin, I’m just as bad as you when it comes to that.”

Edward grinned and loosened his tie, hanging the grey and blue piece of clothing up on a nearby tree branch. “I was also hoping that once we’re done you could, perhaps, help me find Odysseus. I seem to have misplaced him.”

“You’ve lost _what_?” Oswald questioned incredulously, a hand resting on a magic book and the other resting atop the picnic blanket they had placed down.

“My familiar, Odysseus, he’s a toad, camouflage green and incredibly grouchy.” Edward explained.

Oswald frowned before raising an eyebrow at Ed. “And _how_ exactly did you lose your familiar?”

Edward shrugged and gave an irritated sigh, his hand briefly coming up to readjust his glasses. “Someone in Flass’ gang happens to be a Ravenclaw, they went into my room, left the lid of his habitat off and he escaped, one of the downsides of living on the ground floor.”

“Why haven’t you gone to Falcone? He is your head of house and the headmaster as well, surely he could do something about this?”

Ed shook his head. “It would only work short term, once the cooling off period had ended they would only come back full force even more angered and enthusiastic about the prospect of beating me to a bloody pulp.”

“Ah.” Oswald enunciated with understanding. “That doesn’t exactly provide much incentive, I can see your dilemma.”  Oswald continued with a resolute nod.

A soft smile spread across Edward’s face. “I knew if anyone would understand it would be you, Oswald.” Edward paused and looked at Oswald shiftily, a vague expression of guilt apparent. “I confess, I also had other motivations, than the ones you know of, in bringing you here.”

Oswald eyes narrowed at the other boy’s words, his eyes full of suspicion and his left hand white knuckling into a fist, his other preparing itself to grab his wand in self-defence. Had Edward lured him out into the open for nefarious purposes? Was he a Death Eater? He was young but given Edward’s intellect and, whether Edward would admit it or not, his loneliness he was a ripe candidate for indoctrination.

“I heard your father was a Death Eater and that he’s been in incarcerated in Arkham, I overheard your classmates whispering about it behind your back. Is it true?”

Oswald blinked his tense body suddenly relaxing. “I knew it would get out eventually.” He remarked wistfully to himself. “I had been hoping it wouldn’t get out quite this soon, but yes, it’s true.”

“I see.” Ed began. “I’m not very good at comforting people, but, you have my condolences and if, if you ever want to talk about it some time, I’m here.”

Oswald gave a disarming chuckle. “He’s incarcerated, Edward, not _dead_.” He remarked primly. A part of him almost wanted to argue against his own words, his father was dead in a manner of speaking, the man he used to be gone for all to see. What was left was but a shell, a hollow man with all the flaws of the man he had been, but lacking the positives.

“I appreciate your concern, but I doubt they’ll be much to talk about in regards to that part of my life.”

Ed gave a shy, awkward smile, it was like the love child of anxiety, Pureblood patented emotional repression and a friendly kindness that was just beginning to form. “Still my offer stands if you ever decide you want to talk. I’d like it if we were friends, I consider us such and I want you to know no subject need be out of bounds between us.”

A smile Oswald couldn’t smother spread across his lips, Edward was awkward, more so than even himself, but his intentions was pure and he had a good heart. He hoped Ed would never lose it, it would be such a shame if he did.

Oswald, feeling the need to change the subject, decided to stand. He gave the surrounding area a quick glance before offering his hand to help Edward up. He gave the sky a quick look, it was beginning to darken to a grey, a sign of impending rain. “I think we should finish our studies indoors, we should take what little time we have left of the sun to search for your...”

“Odysseus.” Edward interrupted.

“Odysseus, to search for your _Odysseus_.” He amended.

Edward smiled, using Oswald’s hand to pull him up. “Someday I’m going to politely force you to read the Odyssey.”

Oswald raised both his brows at that, a smirk overcoming his face. “Politely force? It’s hardly polite if you force me to do something.”

Ed shook his head incredulously. “Touché.”

* * *

The Quidditch pitch was surprisingly sparse without its cheering crowds and overzealous commentators, the huge wooden walls of the stadium only seemed to dwarf the people who had decided to try out. Jim and Harvey appeared to be some of the few Second Years to come forward.

From all sides the students lingered, the Slytherins were standing to the east of the pitch and, to Jim’s eye, they seemed to be practising their ability to pass. The Hufflepuffs seemed to be talking amongst themselves, attempting to get to know their potential teammates.

The Ravenclaws watched intently as a seventh year drew on a whiteboard, most likely teaching them tactics and strategies for another time.  

Harvey and Jim looked towards the Gryffindors and their eyes widened, however, when they caught sight of a familiar face. There was Sarah Essen decked out in her Quidditch clothes, in the middle of the field she was stood helping a student to fly more effectively, her face was thoughtful even after her student nodded and took to the sky.

Her eyes blinked and then softened when she caught sight of them from across the field, she jogged towards them, the red and gold of her uniform offsetting her skin beautifully. If Jim, at the time, had been more inclined towards romance he would’ve found her remarkable.

“Jim, Harvey!” She exclaimed. “What you doing here, boys?”

A smug expression lit up Harvey’s face, one had curled around his broom and the other placed arrogantly on his hip. “Oh, you know, we heard the team could use all the help they can get, me and Jim happen to be Quidditch experts, _prodigies_ even.”

Jim frowned and gave Harvey an incredulous ‘what the hell are you saying?’ look, to which the other boy simply shrugged in reply. “What Harvey means to say is; we’re here to try out for the team. We were hoping the captain would give us a rundown on how Quidditch works too.”

“Ahhh.” Sarah replied. “It’s your lucky day, boys, we’re short on players and I’m certain the captain would definitely give you a shot.”

“Nice!” Harvey remarked with spirit, nudging good-naturedly Jim with his elbow. “Point the way and we’ll go see him.” Harvey said, to which Sarah laughed and shook her head, he frowned and cocked his head at her in return. “What’s so funny, Essen? Where’s the captain?”

Sarah gave an indulgent grin, her eyebrows raising in self-satisfaction. “Right here.” She told them. “You’re looking right at her.”

“ _You’re_ the captain?” Harvey questioned.

Jim immediately felt the mood shift the moment he saw Sarah frown.

“What?” Sarah began. “You don’t think I could be captain?” Her voice was the purest form of irritation. Jim didn’t know what it was like in the wizarding world but he knew in his own that women in leadership positions were often viewed with disgust, trepidation and bias by some. Combine that with Sarah’s race and he was sure she had heard many people unfairly question her competency before.

“No.” Harvey said simply. “You’re just a bit too pretty, I’d think. Usually don’t see girls like you clamoring to get mucky and bruised.”

Sarah rolled her eyes, any trace of defensiveness melting away. “Frankly I don’t know whether I should be insulted, charmed or both.”

Jim gave a laugh. “That’s how most people feel when confronted with Harvey, it’s nothing personal.”

“Hey!” Harvey exclaimed, using his broom to point at Jim, the bristles an inch away from his nose, he leveled Jim with a half-hearted glare. “You’re not my freaking handler, Jim.”

Sarah gave a chuckle, amused by the two Second Years. “Maybe you need one.” She teased looking at Jim with purpose.

“Well, I had been thinking about getting him a collar and leash…” Jim trailed off, his smile crooked.

“I’ll punch you in the face, Jimbo, I will literally knock out your teeth and make you eat them.” Harvey threatened, his face turning red in embarrassment. “Your teeth will look like broken piano keys when I’m done with you.”

Sarah laughed, looking between Harvey and Jim in amusement. “He usually so violent?”

Jim gave a dismissive wave. “Depends, at the moment though? He’s just showing off.”

“Oi!” Harvey exclaimed. “I resent that statement!”

Sarah shook her head, her eyes dancing with delight. She paused, looked to the sky and saw it was beginning to darken to a pastel grey.  “I think we should start teaching you Quidditch, before it starts raining and the pitch gets too muddy for us to use.”

They both nodded and followed Sarah when she moved towards a trunk marked with a metal symbol, the image was that of a stylised gargoyle, gothic in design. It was the school symbol, if Jim remember correctly.

“First things first, each Quidditch team has got seven players, fourteen for a full game.” She paused and eyed the two of them carefully before opening the trunk. “Three of them are Chasers, you got to be fast for that, although, not as fast as a Seeker, Chasers are responsible for most of the scoring.”

 Inside of the trunk were three balls, two of which squirmed as if they were enchanted, they made weird noises as they attempted to wriggle free of their confines.

Harvey looked at the two of them in vague disgust. “That’s not normal, what the hell are they?”

Sarah chuckled. “We’ll get to that in a sec.” She told him before grabbing the maroon coloured ball in the middle, it was roughly the size of a soccer ball. “This is the Quaffle.”

“Sounds like the ugly culinary cousin of a waffle.” Harvey remarked, his hand absentmindedly twirling his broom like a baton.

Sarah simply rolled her eyes and continued. “Chasers throw this to each other and try to get it into the hoops. Each goal earns the team ten points. After the Chasers there’s the Keeper, they stop the other team, or at least try to, from scoring, each team only has one.”

“After the Keeper there’s the Seeker, one on either side too, they chase after the Golden Snitch. None of you have got the build for that, but anyway the Snitch is worth one hundred and fifty points and the game can only end when either Seeker catches it.”

Jim nodded, showing his potential captain that he was listening intently. “Those are Bludgers, right?” He asked, pointing to the two squirming spheres. “I sort of remember them.”

“Yeah, the Bludgers are…well, let me show you actually.” She said, putting back the Quaffle and beginning to unlatch one of the Bludgers. “Take a bat each, you’ll need it.” She informed them mysteriously.

It didn’t take long for them to figure out what Essen meant.

The Bludger leapt into the sky at a quick speed, obviously spelled to do so, before hastily falling back down to earth. It swerved mid air and aimed to attack Harvey, as most things tended to do, and as the ball flew towards him he raised his bat to swing. The ball was gone in the blink of an eye, catapulted farther than the human eye could see, Harvey stared at his bat with wonder.

“Holy crap, looks like I’ve got some serious skills!”

“I wouldn’t get too cocky if I were you.” Jim replied with a smirk as he saw the Bludger fly through the air, returning to them like a wayward boomerang.

Harvey’s eyes widened as he noticed Jim’s line of sight, he barely managed to duck out of the way to avoid what most assuredly would’ve been a nasty knock to the head. Harvey spared his friend an annoyed glance as Sarah managed to grab the Bludger and place it back where it belonged.

Sarah gave Harvey an appraising look. “Bludgers as you’ve gathered are supposed to knock the players off their brooms. Those bats you held? Are for the Beaters, there are two per team and it looks like you, Harvey, are the man for the job.”

“Really?” Harvey questioned, an excited grin lighting up his face.

“You hit the Bludger out of the stadium, if trained probably you could probably join the national team once you graduate.”

At her words Harvey looked manically ecstatic, if Jim was the kind for assumptions he would’ve assumed that Harvey had never been told he was good at anything before, or that he had the potential to do something great. Either way Essen’s words had gotten to Harvey in only the most positive way.

“Captain, you won’t regret making me a part of the team, I swear on my life!” Harvey exclaimed, saluting with his broom. Deflating a little he looked to his friend with worry. “What about Jim?” He asked.

Sarah gave a thoughtful hum as she looked Jim form head to toe. “You’re a little too big for a Seeker and we’ve already got a Keeper.” She told him. “You’ve got the build for a Chaser, I would know since I am one. Hmm, I can put you on the team provisionally until next weekend, we resume try outs then but I think you’re in.”

“You sure?” Jim questioned. “You haven’t even seen me on my broom yet.”

“No, but that’s what the try outs will be for. Still, I don’t think that matters, Jim, I’ve got a feeling you’ll do just fine.” She replied, observing him intently.

Jim made to open his mouth but was silenced when rain began to fall, droplets soaking the Quidditch pitch and their uniforms.

Sarah pulled her wand out and cast a quick ‘Impervius’ on herself. Putting her wand away she looked out into the throng of students that had been hosting their tryouts and training for the day. “Try outs are over for today, guys!” She proclaimed. “Let’s pack up before the rain soaks us through.”

The students scattered and gathered up their belongings as Jim and Harvey bid Sarah a quick goodbye. The two of them fled the pitch, hands above their heads as they did so, the two of them lamely attempting to shield themselves from the weather. The last thing either of them needed was a cold.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Third Year is when the four of them finally, truly, meet and become friends!


End file.
